Take What's Mine
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: Draco wants Harry but Harry can’t stand to be near Draco. He’ll have to take him by force...The Slytherin prince always gets his own way Slash HPDM oneshot


Title: Take what's mine

Summary: Draco wants Harry but Harry can't stand to be near Draco. He'll have to take him by force...The Slytherin prince always gets his own way- Slash HPDM one-shot

* * *

Harry Potter was walking slowly through the ever darkening corridors of Hogwarts, he was due in detention and it was with the schools head teacher. He really didn't want to go, hence the reason he was walking so slowly.

However despite the fact he had left the common room with about 15 minutes to go and he had been walking as slowly as he knew how, he still managed to arrive at the dungeons with a good few minutes to spare.

He stood in front of the office door, deciding not to put himself through anymore enduring torture; he slowly walked into the room.

"Sir?" he asked as he headed to the front of the room.

All of a sudden he heard a crash from behind, he spun round and saw Draco Malfoy standing at the back of the class with two books in his hands, his slick blonde hair was plastered to his forehead; he raised one arm and wiped his forehead. Attempting to remove the vast amount of hair that was now stuck there.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, as Draco put the books back onto the shelves at the back

"That's nothing to do with you is it?" he answered coldly "But if you must know, I'm supposed to be here...not to mention the fact I've more rights than you to go places ...you on the other hand do not. So what's your reason for being here? I know it's not to volunteer to do extra book-keepings"

"If you must know...I'm here..." Harry paused; he didn't want to mention he was in detention...after what Draco had just told him, "Why do you care why I'm here anyway?" Harry asked hoping to throw Draco off the question.

Draco was just about to reply when their head teacher walked in; he looked to the front of the classroom and saw Harry standing there. He had completely forgotten about giving him the detention and he sent him out, but not before deducting a fair amount of points.

Harry walked along the corridor; he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Why can't he do that all the time?" he wondered to himself

He had just turned the corner that led to the common room, when he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt, the hand pulled him backwards and he ended up in a deserted classroom. It was too dark to see anything but he noticed a figure standing in front of the door and locking it.

Even when the figure turned around Harry couldn't make out exactly who it was, it wasn't until he saw a shadowed figure flick the light switch by the door did he see who it was.

"Malfoy...what do you want?" Harry asked sharply

"I thought that would be obvious...I want what I have wanted since the day I started this school..." Draco began but Harry cut him off with a smarmy comment

"Eternal power?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Well...yeah, but there's something else I want...dare I say, more...and something which is potentially easier to gain...giving the circumstances" Draco replied, with a hint of lust in his voice.

"Well what is it...what do you...crave, is that the word I should be using?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, that is a good word to use; do you really want to know what my desperate desire is...? Well the answer is directly in front of me...you!" Draco replied, walking forward as he did so.

"What?!? Me...That's what you desire? Well I'm sorry to say 'Malfoy' I don't desire you and I'm glad to say...I never will" Harry replied, with a mix of emotions hanging to is voice.

"Well I'll soon sort that out..." Draco was now standing directly in front of Harry, "Do as I tell you and I won't hurt you"

"No way Mal..." Harry began but was cut off when he felt Draco's lips press fiercely against his.

Draco licked Harry's lips sensuously, desperately trying to get him to open his mouth and allow him access however Harry refused and kept his lips pressed tightly together. Draco smiled against Harry's mouth, pulling back slightly he muttered.

"Don't resist me Harry...you can't resist temptation" Draco told him sexily, slowly pressing his lips against Harry's once more.

Harry began to slowly close his eyes, as Draco's kiss became gentler Harry actually began to enjoy this. Draco slid his hand up Harry's waist and wrapped it over his shoulder. He pulled away slightly and moved down, kissing Harry's neck. Draco pulled his hands back down and slid them under Harry's shirt, dragging his hands up Harry's body so that his shirt was removed.

Once Harry's shirt had been fully removed and Draco had discarded it, he got back to the task in hand.

Harry pulled away once more

"No...N...no I...I can't, it's not right!" Harry mumbled, struggling away from Draco's grip.

Draco simply pulled him back into the kiss, grasping his hair so he couldn't escape, he grinded his hips against Harry's feeling his erection starting to dig into Harry. He pulled partially away, and pulled Harry towards him. Walking backwards he eventually hit the teacher's desk, with his back to the desk Draco knew he couldn't do anything, so in a swift motion he switched places with Harry.

Harry was now leaning with his back to the desk; Draco began to push him back meaning Harry was now bent backwards over the desk, Harry pulled away from Draco.

He shook his head and Draco knew he didn't like or particularly enjoy the position he'd been put in, so Draco hoisted him onto the desk. He placed his hands on Harry's hips and traced his hands round to the front of his pants; he carefully unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down.

Then he got Harry to lift his hips up so he could slide his pants and boxers off, Harry obeyed instantly. Once Harry was fully naked it was now his turn to undress Draco.

He looked at him for a few minutes working out where to start, and then he grabbed hold of Draco's shirt and dragged him towards him, fiercely unbuttoning it, kissing down his chest as he undid each button, once it was fully undone he slid it slowly off Draco's shoulders.

Then he moved onto his jeans, Harry knew he couldn't wait much longer so he took Draco's jeans off fairly quickly. This left both the two boys totally naked, which Draco was quite pleased with.

Draco lifted Harry back onto the table, but kept him at the very edge.

"Are you O.K?" Draco asked, looking at Harry who was looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah..." he replied breathlessly

"You don't look it" Draco added, getting some lube from somewhere even Harry didn't want to know about, he rubbed it on his ever-hardening member, moaning slightly. Harry swallowed nervously and the last thing he heard from Draco was 'relax, it won't hurt so much'

He felt Draco take hold of his erection and he felt his cold hands rubbing lube onto it, then Harry wrapped his legs round Draco's waist allowing Draco to slide his cock into Harry's.

Harry gasped slightly as he felt Draco enter him, Draco smiled and began to move up and down, he allowed Harry to feel the rhythm then he felt Harry do the same.

"Harry..." Draco gasped as he felt himself getting closer to climaxing; he swallowed hard, as he continued to bang inside of Harry. Harry was now totally in awe, he'd never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life.

They were both close to coming now, and as Draco worked into Harry a few more times, he came straight into Harry, soon after Harry came as well, his fluid seeping out of Draco, Draco withdrew himself from Harry and began to gather his stuff.

"Not bad...Harry you are a hotter f" Draco said before getting dressed and leaving the classroom

Harry got dressed after and it wasn't until he was heading back to the common room, being very careful to keep an eye out for Draco that he realised he'd just been used.

* * *

There what did you think? I know it went off a bit towards the end but that's tough cookies for you, lol please R&R 


End file.
